Mi Mejor Navidad
by Angel Mermaid Daniela
Summary: Porfin había llegado esa época del año q tanto me gusta,mi celebración favorita:La Navidad… Ash vuelve a Pueblo Paleta para las fiestas,decide comprale un regalo a Misty y darselo,aunque para eso muera de verguenza en el intento XD Descubre como lo hara!


**Mi Mejor Navidad **

****_Hola^^  
>Cuanto tiempo sin escribir…. Jejeje de seguro estarán enojados porque no he continuado con Sirena Star 2 a pesar de que dije que lo continuaría, y así lo hare, aunque no se si todavía habrá alguien que lo lea <em>

_Sé que no es excusa pero de verdad que el colegio esta consumiendo todo mi tiempo, ya estoy en el ultimo año, me imagino que es por eso y créanme que los trabajos que me mandan son HORRIBLES, y no por lo largo, sino porque son muchos ¬¬ Pero aun así, continuare con el fic, lo adelantare en estas vacaciones todo lo que pueda, porque no se si después tendré tiempo. Ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capitulo, pero les aseguro que lo terminare, no se cuando pero lo hare =)_

_Este fic lo cree hace un año para un concurso navideño del Club Pokeshipping (no me digan que no se lo imaginaron XD) en el que estaba, y digo estaba porque no entre en el por 3 semanas (exámenes T.T) y cuando intento volver el foro entero ya no estaba =( Pero espero que pronto vuelva, cruzare los dedos ._

_Espero que les guste, gane el primer puesto pero no sé que tan bueno sea… Como lo escribí hace un año, apenas estaba empezando la quinta generación, así que tiene los nombres Japoneses, ya que no se sabia como se les llamarían en el exterior, por lo que le coloque unas Notas del Autor que están entre paréntesis y en cursiva para que se entienda mas. Si esto hace que no se vea bien la lectura o no les gusta, díganmelo para quitarlo._

_**Disclaimer: **__Bueno, como sabrán Pokemon no me pertenece, es de The Pokémon Company International, Nintendo y en especial de Satoshi Tajiri, ayer se lo intente comprar pero dijo que no porque sabia que sin ella quebraría XD_

_Bueno, espero les guste =D_

Este es un fic que cree sobre mi pareja favorita (Ash y Misty) y de como seria la mejor navidad para ellos. Lo escribí de tal forma de que Ash sea el narrador y nos valla contando la historia, y como ya comenzó la 5 generación lo hice a partir de esta. Espero les guste =D

**Mi Mejor Navidad**

Por fin había llegado esa época del año que tanto me gusta, mi celebración favorita: La Navidad…

Había ido de vacaciones con mi mamá y el profesor Oak a la región Isshu _(N/A: Unova, Teselia, como le quieran llamar)_, sin embargo después de ver todos los diferentes Pokemon que nunca antes había visto y de saber sobre su liga, no pude quedarme a participar en ella.  
>Al comenzar mi viaje estaba realmente emocionado, era como un nuevo comienzo. Conocí a muchas personas como la profesora Araragi <em>(NA: Juniper/Encina)_ y a Shuuti _(N/A: Alias Trip, nombre el cual no creo que le quede ¬¬)_, mi nuevo rival, o a Dento _(N/A: Cilian)_ e Iris _(N/A: Uff, por fin una que no tiene otro nombre -.-U )_, mis nuevos compañeros de viaje, con los cuales me va muy bien, es divertido viajar con ellos, pero aun así a veces tengo cierta melancolía, ya que me acordaba de mis viejos amigos, en especial a Misty y a Brock, el pelear con Iris o la deliciosa comida de Dento eran como un cierto déjà vu.

Después de un tiempo decidimos separarnos por la época navideña para ir con nuestras familias a celebrar y luego no volveríamos a encontrar.  
>Dento se fue a Ciudad Sanyou <em>(NA: Ciudad Gres o Striaton)_, con sus hermanos, mientras que Iris regreso a su ciudad _(N/A: era pueblo, sorry -.-U)_ natal, yo decidí volver a Pueblo Paleta. Al llegar mamá se alegró mucho, le mostré mis nuevos Pokemon al profesor Oak y a Tracey, y los presente a los demás.

Mi mama me dijo que me tenía una gran sorpresa para navidad, pero no me dijo que era por mas que le insistí, así que preferí esperar a ver cuál era el regalos, mientras aproveche el tiempo entrenando con mis Pokemon y llame a todos mis amigos para desearles feliz navidad, sin embargo ni Misty ni Brock contestaron por más que llame, lo cual me preocupa un poco, así que pensé en visitarlos después de navidad para ver como estaban.

El día al fin llego, cuando me desperté estaba muy agitado por el sueño que había tenido esa noche, en el cual me encontraba en la navidad anterior con mis mejores amigos, con el pequeño cambio que en la puerta había un muérdago, y Misty y yo estábamos debajo de él, y al final Misty me iba a BESAR, lo cual de solo recordarlo me ponía un poco rojo.  
>Mire el reloj a mi lado y fue cuando me di cuenta de lo tarde que era, me había quedado dormido, me bañe y me cambie para bajar a comer algo, pero no había nadie en casa, solo encontré una nota de mi mama, en la que decía que había ido arreglar todo para esta noche en la casa del Profesor Oak y que por favor fuera a comprarle unas cosas que le faltaban.<p>

Pikachu y yo salimos enseguida, después de comprar todo lo de la lista y algo de comer, pero cuando estábamos saliendo vi un collar, era de plata con 4 perlas, ni muy largo ni muy corto, y al final una flor cuyo centro tenía una piedra aguamarina muy hermosa. Por un momento sentí como si esa piedra fuera como el océano, místico, bello y profundo, y de repente se me vino la cara de Misty a la cabeza, enseguida pensé que sería un perfecto regalo para ella.

Es para una chica, ¿tu novia? , me pregunta la cajera mientras estaba distraído con el collar. De solo escuchar eso recordé el sueño que tuve con mi mejor amiga, mi cara se puso roja como un tomate. Ella no es mi novia, respondí casi automáticamente, a lo cual ella dijo: ¡Ah! , ya veo, si es así te aseguro que le gustara y apuesto que aceptara.

N-no, no es lo que, pero antes de que pudiera terminar tenía al frente el collar, ya lo había puesto en su estuche y empacado. Me dio el precio, lo pague, me lo entrego y sin que hubiera dicho una sola palabra salí del almacén, no sin antes escuchar un fuerte "Suerte" de parte de la cajera. Yo solo salí corriendo de ese lugar de la vergüenza, pero en todo el camino no puede dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Pikachu y yo por fin llegamos a casa pero en la puerta había otra nota, (vaya, de verdad me estaba hartando de eso) decía que fuera a casa del profesor Oak.

Al llegar parecía como si nadie estuviera allí, sinceramente ya me aburría tanto misterio, pero en el momento en que entre lo primero sentí fueron varias voces diciendo sorpresa, las luces se prendieron y mucho confeti voló por los aires, y después un abrazo muy cálido, la calidez que solo podía venir de una persona, exactamente la persona en la que había pensado todo el día: Misty. Cuando por fin reaccioné de lo que estaba pasando sonreí ampliamente, el cuarto estaba muy decorado con un árbol en el centro y todos mis Pokemon en el con el profesor Oak y mamá, además también estaban Gary y Brock.

-Chicos, ¡¿pero que hacen aquí? , pregunte muy ansioso.

-No es obvio, vinimos a pasar la navidad contigo, Ash, dijo Misty mientras se alejaba un poco de mí, yo solo le sonreía.

-La señora Ketchum nos invito, todo fue idea de ella, explico Brock como siempre.

-Enserio mama, ¡muchas gracias! , le agradecí a mama, a lo que ella respondió que no era nada.

-Sí, fue una gran idea para pasar la navidad todos juntos, que por lo que veo tu no lo desaprovechaste, musito Gary señalándonos a Misty y a mí, ya que aun estábamos abrazados, lo que produjo que rápidamente nos separáramos con un leve sonrojo en nuestras caras.

- Eso que te importa, dije enfadado, pero antes que me respondiera Tracey nos detuvo antes que fuera peor. Después de eso la fiesta fue muy divertida, les mostré a mis amigos mis nuevos Pokemon, a lo cual todos parecían muy alegres, en especial mi pelirroja amiga que al ver a Mijumaru _(N/A: también conocido como Oshawott, pero me gusta mas Miju =3)_ casi le da uno de sus ataques con los Pokemon de agua y por lo cual tuvimos una pequeña pelea como siempre. En toda la fiesta no pude quitarle los ojos de encima, se veía más hermosa que nunca, llevaba el pelo suelto, un suéter largo de color blanco con un pantalón azul y unas botas blancas también.

Ya eran casi la 12, vaya que el tiempo pasaba rápido, me había quedado toda la fiesta con ella y no podía sacármela de la mente, en eso entra Tracey para avisarnos que los fuegos artificiales empezaran pronto y después sería la repartición de los regalos, enseguida recordé el obsequio de Misty, no podía entregárselo con todo el mundo viendo, sería muy vergonzoso. Espere a que todo el mundo saliera.

-Mi-Misty, pronuncie tartamudeando a lo cual ella solo me pregunto qué me pasaba y si me encontraba bien.

-No, nada, le respondí.

-Muy bien. ¡Ven, vamos, ya van a empezar los fuegos artificiales!, musito ella. Luego me tomo de la mano y salimos a un lugar un poco más atrás que los demás. Allí nos sentamos observando los colores que aparecían en el cielo, con nuestras manos aun entrelazadas. Estaba nervioso, no sé porque me pasaba esto y solo con ella, con Misty, mi mejor amiga. Comencé a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, el sueño, la tienda y la fiesta, solo me ponía así cuando se trataba de ella. Pero ¿por qué?, de repente no supe que hacer, solo sentí un impulso en mi pecho. Apreté un poco su mano para que me mirar, se notaba que estaba confundida.

-Misty, Feliz navidad, dije mientras le mostraba su regalo, ella al comienzo se sorprendió pero al abrirlo sonrió de una forma tan dulce que sentí como mi corazón se agitaba.

-Me encanta, Ash, es muy hermoso, a lo cual yo sonreí. ¿Me lo podrías poner?, me pregunto.

-Claro, respondí mientras le colocaba el collar moviendo un poco su suave cabello con ese perfume que tanto me gusta. Listo.

Ella volvió a ver el collar, enseguida solo se lanzo hacia mi abrazando, para luego separarse un poco y decirme casi en susurro: Gracias, seguido de un BESO en mi mejilla, que sinceramente no me lo esperaba, me puse completamente rojo, con lo cual ella se rio. Después de eso volvimos a ver los fuegos artificiales, ahora ella estaba recostada en mí y con nuestras manos juntas. En ese momento lo supe, la razón de porque me comportaba así, era por que en verdad LA AMO, y de solo estar con ella esto hace que sea mi mejor navidad. 

_Ojala que les haya gustado, sé que no es el mejor del mundo pero creo que quedo bien =D  
>Por favor dejen reviews, que eso es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, no me importa que sean criticas, mientras sean constructivas, pero de verdad una sola palabra me produciría mucha felicidad =)<em>

_A las personas que aun les interesa Sirena Star 2, intentare subir el próximo capitulo pronto, en verdad les pido de todo corazón discutas, en especial a Angelical Master Aqua que me presto su fic para continuarlo, pero prometo que si siquiera una sola persona lo quiere aun leer, lo terminare cueste lo que cueste. No se cuando, pero lo hare =D_

_Hasta la próxima y FELIZ NAVIDAD =D_

_Angel Daniela =)_


End file.
